The Hallway
by dorydafish
Summary: Stolen moments between Kurt and Dave in the hallways of William McKinley High School - KURTOFSKY SCENES
1. Chapter 1

_**Wrote this a long time ago, in between revising for exams so all the chapters are really short. Just hallway moments between the boys**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt: <strong>Hey Dave…

**Dave:** Err… _*looks around* _Hang on a sec. _*takes his Bully Whips jacket out of his locker and puts it on*_ Shoot, what do you need? _*grins*_

**Kurt:** Embarrassed to be seen with me without that hideous jacket? Just when I thought we were getting somewhere…

**Dave:** Come on dude. I can't just talk to you in front of everyone like we're friends. That would be social suicide.

**Kurt:** That makes me feel so much better.

**Dave:** Kurt…

**Kurt:** No David. I'm offering a genuine friendship here, and considering all you've done, I think that's pretty good of me. Either you take it, or we can stay out of each other's way.

**Dave:** What about the Bully Whips? I'm still gonna be taking you to classes and stuff.

**Kurt:**_*looks Dave up and down*_ I'll get Santana to do that.

**Dave:** Don't be like that…

**Kurt:** _*glares at him*_ This is your choice.

**Dave:** _*hesitates before taking his jacket off. His eyes shift around to see if anyone has noticed*_ There, you happy now?

**Kurt:**_*smiles* _walk me to class?


	2. Chapter 2

_*Dave walking Kurt to class*_

**Dave: **Dude

**Kurt: **What, David?

**Dave:** Do you need a hand? _*gestures to Kurt's books*_

**Kurt:** Excuse me? I think I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own books. _*struggling*_

**Dave:** Seriously? Just put them in your bag. It would be hell of a lot easier.

**Kurt:** You think I don't know that? But my bag happens to be a genuine Prada satchel and I will not ruin it by using it as a book bag

**Dave:** _*confused*_Why did you bring it to school then?

**Kurt: **David, have I not taught you anything about fashion?

**Dave:**_*shakes his head and takes Kurt's books*_ I'm not walking next to you when you look like you've been kicked in the balls a bunch of times.

**Kurt:** It's quite inapproriate for you to be carrying my books. I have a boyfriend, you know? People will talk.

**Dave:** You wish. I've got Santana remember?

**Kurt:**_*Sarcastically*_ Because that's the healthiest of relationships

**Dave: **Jealous?

_*They arrive at the classroom before Kurt has a chance to reply*_

_*Dave leans against the doorway and raises his eyebrows like he's waiting for Kurt's comeback*_

**Kurt:** I'll take those books back now, thank you.

**Dave:** _*hands books back and smirks*_ See you back here in an hour, Kurt

**Kurt: **_*rolls his eyes* _Goodbye, David

_*Kurt turns around and Mercedes is in his face, looking at him as if he's lost his mind*_

**Mercedes: **I did not just see Dave Karofsky carrying your books. Start talking, Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Kurt walks quickly through a mass of students in the hallway trying to reach Dave Karofsky*_

**Kurt: **DAVE!

**Dave:** _*carries on walking pretending he hasn't heard Kurt*_

**Kurt:** DAVID KAROFSKY!

**Dave:** _*Picks up his pace*_

**Kurt: **IF YOU MAKE ME RUN IN THESE BOOTS KAROFSKY I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!

_*Dave stops and turns around, waiting for Kurt to catch up*_

**Dave:** _*raises his eyebrows*_ That sounds awfully like a death threat there Hummel…

**Kurt:** _*flustered*_ I…it wasn't…That's just…

**Dave: **Chill, it's called a joke

**Kurt:** Well it wasn't a funny one

**Dave: **_*shakes his head*_ So what did you want?

**Kurt:** _*looks at Dave in disbelief*_ What did I want? DAVID! You haven't spoken to me, called me or text me in three days. You haven't even been doing your Bully Whips duties. Anything could have happened to me.

**Dave:** _*confused*_ Hasn't 'Tana been walking you to class?

**Kurt:** Yes! But that's not the point.

**Dave:** Well spit out your point or let me get some lunch

**Kurt:** _*snaps his head back and looks hurt*_ I don't get it. Why are you being such a jerk all of a sudden? I thought we were friends.

**Dave: **Yeah…about that.

**Kurt: **_*grits his teeth getting angry*_ What _about_ our friendship David?

**Dave:** I'm not feeling it

**Kurt:** EXCUSE ME? HOW DARE YOU-

**Dave:** How's your boyfriend?

**Kurt: **_*narrows his eyes*_ what does that even have to do with this conversation?

**Dave:** I heard he's transferring to McKinley

**Kurt:** Yes, but that's not-

**Dave:** _*shrugs*_ He'll keep you safe. You don't need me anymore, Kurt

**Kurt: **You think I'm friends with you because you're my personal bodyguard? David that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard.

**Dave: **That's not- Look I'll see you around, yeah?

**Kurt:** So what? You're just going to go back to shoving me into lockers?

**Dave:** You know I won't.

**Kurt:** I don't understand, you were making progress. We were getting somewhere and now you want it all to stop just because Blaine is transferring?

**Dave:** You really don't get it do you?

**Kurt:** Get what?

**Dave: **You're a smart kid, Hummel. You'll figure it out sooner or later.

_*Dave walks away leaving Kurt very confused*_


	4. Chapter 4

_*Kurt stares at Dave Karofsky as the jock leans casually against a row of lockers and talks to his best friend*_

**Kurt: **_*frowns*_ I don't understand. How is he acting as if nothing is wrong?

**Blaine: **_*follows Kurt's gaze*_ Maybe nothing is for him?

**Kurt:** _*frustrated*_ How can you say that? He suddenly doesn't want to be my friend and he's seriously fine with that? Oh I just wish I could get inside his head and know what he's thinking sometimes!

**Blaine:** If it's bothering you that much, how about you just go over and talk to him?

_*Dave laughs loudly at something Azimio says*_

**Kurt: **I can't. He said I'm smart enough to work it out for myself. Except I don't have a clue what he's talking about.

**Blaine:** Work what out?

**Kurt:** Why your transferring to McKinley meant he didn't want to be friends anymore.

**Blaine: **_*looks at Kurt sideways*_ Really Kurt? You can't possibly think of a reason?

**Kurt:** _*looks puzzled*_ well obviously there's the fact that you two haven't built up the best rapport but I figured we could have worked on that. All three of us.

**Blaine: **Seriously Kurt? You don't have an inkling as why he wanted to stop being around you after _I_ came to McKinley?

**Kurt:** _*hoity tone* _Well if you seem to know Blaine Anderson, please enlighten me.

**Blaine: **He likes you

**Kurt:** _*rolls his eyes* _We were friends Blaine. I would like to think he likes me. But that might not be the case anymore.

**Blaine: **No. He likes you. As in has a crush on you, has romantic feelings towards you. He kissed you Kurt. Are you really telling me that you've never considered it? I certainly have.

**Kurt:** Well…that's just…why would…that's not even…You're being stupid Blaine. There is no way that David Karofsky, of all people, has a crush on me.

**Blaine:** _*Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek*_ Whatever you say Kurt, I've got to get to class. I don't want to be late on my first day

_*Kurt nods and shifts his gaze to Dave just as Dave looks over. They make eye contact and Kurt sees Dave visibly swallow before he turns away and goes back to talking to Azimio.*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurt: **Can I ask you something?

**Dave:** _*looks around* _Have you been waiting at my locker for me?

**Kurt:** Well it's the only way I could talk to you seeing as you're being ridiculous with this avoidance thing you're doing

**Dave:** How long have you been standing here?

**Kurt:** _*mumbles*_ only like twenty minutes

**Dave:** _*raises eyebrows*_ Okay…so what did you want to ask me?

**Kurt:** _*hesitates and blushes a bit*_ Well it's just that Blaine said something completely random the other day and I just wanted to double check that it wasn't true. That he's just getting his wires crossed. You know what he's like.

**Dave: **Actually no I don't. I don't know the guy. But I'll bite. What did he say?

**Kurt:** _*nervous laugh*_ It's so stupid…he said that the reason your avoiding me, now that he's here, is because you have a crush on me. Like I said, stupid, right?

_*Dave eyes widen and he looks everywhere but at Kurt. Nervously he scratches the back of his neck*_

**Dave:** _*after way too long a pause*_ Right. He's being stupid

**Kurt:** Err…Dave? Why aren't you looking at me?

**Dave: **_*regains composure and looks at Kurt*_ It's um…fine. You just caught me off guard. _*forces a smile*_

**Kurt: **_*narrows his eyes* _You don't like me like that do you David?

**Dave:** _*growls through gritted teeth*_ I just said didn't I?

**Kurt: **_*finally understanding*_ Oh David…

**Dave:** Don't. It's cool. You've got Blaine and I mean, I'm not you type, right? You don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time there thirty?

**Kurt:** I didn't mean that Dave. Well, I meant it at the time when you were Karofsky, but then I got to know you-

**Dave: **_*puts his hand out to stop Kurt talking*_ Seriously don't sweat it. Z told me to get real about you. He's been trying to hook me up with some dude at his church who's out. Liam or something.

_*Kurt stares at Dave in shock when he realised what Dave has just said*_

**Kurt:** You told Azimio?

**Dave:** _*shrugs*_ Yeah and my Dad. I mean it's not like everyone but it's someone, you know?

**Kurt:**_*tears pricking his eyes* _And you didn't want to tell me you took those first steps?

**Dave:** Kurt…don't. It wasn't personal. I told them and then I found out your boy was coming here and I realised that I shouldn't be annoying you with my crap. Please don't hate me, okay?

**Kurt: **_*sniffs and punches Daves chest*_ David! How can I hate you when I'm so proud of you?

**Dave: **_*blushes at Kurt's intense gaze* _thanks

**Kurt: **_*swallows*_ I know you don't want to be friends Dave, and I'm going to respect that. But I'm just a call away, okay? Just…If you need someone to call.

_*Kurt moves in for a hug but their first hug ends up being an awkward tangle of limbs*_

**Dave:** We cool?

_*Kurt takes a deep breath, smiles at Dave and nods before walking away unsure of how to feel*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurt:** Look, I know I said I would respect the non-friendship, but I have to ask; why have you been walking around for two weeks with a huge smile-

_*Dave's phone rings and the jock looks at it, smiles, and accepts the call. Kurt just stands there uncomfortably, unsure of if he should leave, but he doesn't*_

**Dave:** Hey…

…No, I'm at school, where you should be…

…_*laughs*_ you just saw me last night…

…_*rolls his eyes but smiles*_ You're such a dork Liam…

_*Kurt snaps his head back to Dave, focusing on the conversation when he hears Liam's name. He notices that Dave has a really cute smile and something twinges in his chest*_

…_*scoffs*_ you stole it! I'm gonna need it back. It's football season. Everyone's gonna notice if I don't have my Letterman.

…_*blushes*_ um…okay…

…No I'm not blushing! And fine you can keep it!

…but it's not like we're officially you know…

…I can say the word! Boyfriends. See? I'm not just another dumb jock

…_*looks nervous and frowns a little*_ Are you sure? I'm not exactly Brad Pitt?

..._*blushes* _yeah, whatever

…Yeah, well you can come round to mine tonight if you want…

…Cool. See you later, boyfriend. Okay, that just sounds so weird.

…_*laughs loudly*_ Bye Liam…

_*Dave disconnects the call and notices Kurt standing there as if he'd forgotten the smaller boy had approached him before the call*_

**Dave:** _*blushes, and shoves his phone in his pocket*_ Oh…Err…

**Kurt: **_*forces a smile*_ so you and Liam? I'm glad you found someone.

**Dave:** _*grins but looks down to his feet*_ Thanks.

**Kurt:** _*hesitates and speaks quickly without thinking*_ So um…yeah. Maybe we could double date and…wait no, you don't want to be friends…but then you might want to be friends now that you have a…but I shouldn't just assume that you…I'm happy that you've got a boyfriend.

**Dave:** You already said that. You okay Kurt? You don't look all that well…

**Kurt:**_*high pitched*_ I'm fine

**Dave:** _*looks at Kurt as if he doesn't believe him but doesn't question it*_ So what did you want to ask me?

**Kurt:** _*starts walking away backwards*_ I…it doesn't matter anymore. Take care Dave. And I am happy for you…

_*Dave watches confused, as Kurt walks hurriedly away before turning to his locker and shrugging*_

_*Kurt's breathing fast unsure as to why his heart is pounding. He tells himself it's because he was shocked that Dave was even ready for a boyfriend, but something else was trying to creep to the front of his mind. He was being idiotic. He had a boyfriend already. There was no way he could be jealous*_


	7. Chapter 7

_*Kurt approaches Dave and Azimio in the hallway and coughs to get attention*_

**Azimio:** Hey Lady, hows it's hanging?

**Kurt: **_*frowns*_ that is an extremely offensive term Azimio Adams. I thought with you knowing about best friend's situation you be more sensitive towards people's feelings.

**Azimio:** _*narrows his eyes* _I was trying to be nice. No wonder D dropped you. I'm out, Karofsky. Deal with the bitch.

**Kurt:** _*mouth open in disbelief*_

**Dave:** You just have to get used his social skills. He doesn't have many.

**Kurt:** I'd rather not.

**Dave:** Right…

**Kurt: **_*with forced nicety*_ So how's Liam? Everything between you good?

**Dave: **_*looks uncomfortable talking to Kurt about his boyfriend*_ Yeah

**Kurt:** Well I just wanted you to know that Sam heard you singing in the locker room yesterday.

**Dave:** What?

**Kurt:** Why didn't you tell me you could sing?

**Dave: **Oh fuck. It was that stupid song I had stuck in my head.

**Kurt:** what song?

**Dave:** You don't know it.

**Kurt:** _*hands on hips* _How dare you judge my musical knowledge David. I'll have you know that my taste in music is almost universal. Now which song.

**Dave:** It's…er…one that Liam wrote. He was being stupid and making me sing the lyrics while he made up the melody on his guitar.

**Kurt:** _*forces a smile and readjust's his hair*_ Oh. Well could you sing it for me? I would love to here what you sound like.

**Dave:** _*gaze shifts nervously*_ Um…I'd rather not.

**Kurt: **_*eyebrows knit in confusion*_ But you sang in front of Liam?

**Dave:** But that's different. He's my boyfriend. And he's not going to tell me how out of tune I am and judge me for it.

**Kurt: **_*looking hurt*_ And I am?

**Dave: **No, I mean, you're you! And you can sing and obviously you're so much better than me so you're going to say stuff.

**Kurt: **It's nice to know that you think so much of me David!

**Dave: **Kurt…

**Kurt:** No! I was really excited to here you sing. Maybe even ask you to join glee club. But it's great to know you think so little of me.

_*Kurt begins to storm off but spins around at the last minute*_

**Kurt:** and FYI Sam said you were really good, not that it matters anymore.

_*hurries down the hallway to find Blaine, trying to blink back tears*_


	8. Chapter 8

_*Dave finds Kurt sitting on the floor, leant up against a bunch of lockers, after school, crying*_

**Dave: **_*concerned* _Kurt? What's happened? Are you okay? Do you need me to get Hudson?

_*He crouches down and sits by Kurt, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kurt brushes it off harshly*_

**Kurt: **_*sobs*_ This is all your fault. Why did you have to happen?

**Dave:** What? Kurt your not making any sense

**Kurt: **I was finally happy with everything in my life. And then you had to apologise and make me think that you weren't a horrible monster. Why did you make me stop hating you?

**Dave: **What are you talking about?

**Kurt: **I wasn't meant to be friends with you. I wasn't meant to find out what a funny guy you were. I wasn't meant to know you could sing. I wasn't meant to notice that you aren't horrible to look at.

**Dave:** I'm…I'm sorry?

**Kurt:** _*sniffs and looks angrily at Dave*_ YOU SHOULD BE! You're the reason this happened?

**Dave: **What happened?

**Kurt:** Blaine.

**Dave:** Blaine?

**Kurt:** We broke up.

**Dave:** What? Why? Do you need me to kick his ass? I will.

**Kurt:** _*sarcastically*_ Oh look, Dave Karofsky resorting to violence, what a surprise.

…

**Kurt:** …sorry. I'm just really annoyed with myself right now.

**Dave: **Why?

**Kurt:** Why? Because I had the perfect boyfriend and I messed it all up for something that's never going to happen

**Dave: **What did you do? Did you cheat on him?

**Kurt: **_*wipes his tears delicately on a crisp white handkerchief* _I might as well have. I started liking someone else and couldn't stop. He noticed.

**Dave:** _*draws out a breath*_ Oh

**Kurt:** _*looks straight at Dave* _Yeah. Really stupid of me. But you know what's worse? If I'd realised it sooner I could have had the other guy. But now he's got a boyfriend and I'm gonna be alone for the rest of my life because he got over his crush on me and I just don't seem to be able to.

_*Dave's jaw drops in realisation as Kurt speaks*_

**Dave:** Kurt…I…

**Kurt:** Please don't say anything! I know. I'm too late.

**Dave:** Since when?

**Kurt: **A while

**Dave: **Oh

_*without warning, Kurt leans forward and smashes his lips against Dave's. He feels Dave kiss back for a second before he pushes Kurt away*_

_*Dave scrambles to his feet and wipes his palms on his jeans*_

**Dave:** Um…I can't do this right now

_*Dave walks away and Kurt face crumbles, a fresh wave of tears forming*_


	9. Chapter 9

_*Dave walks up to Kurt's locker while Kurt is emptying his bag*_

**Dave:** So…I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday

**Kurt: **No, I really don't think we do. Look David, can you just forget about it?

_*Kurt shuts his locker and turns to leave but Dave grabs his arm. Kurt raises an eyebrow at him and Dave quickly let's go*_

**Dave:** Sorry. But I don't think I can forgot about it. You kissed me Kurt

**Kurt:** _*uncomfortable* _Are you really trying to take away the tiny bit of self-pride I have left? I realise that I threw myself at you and was rejected. I really don't need you to clarify that for me.

**Dave: **_*tries to protest* _Kurt-

**Kurt: **It's okay. Really. I bet you and Liam probably had a good laugh about it.

**Dave: **We broke up?

**Kurt: **_*eyes widen in horror*_ Because we kissed?

**Dave:** _*nods*_ Yeah

**Kurt:** Didn't you tell him what happened? Oh my god, I'll explain that it was all me. He shouldn't have broken up with you.

**Dave: **I explained. Then _I_ broke up with _him._

**Kurt:**_*confused*_ What?

**Dave:** _*smiles and cocks his head to one side*_ Did you really expect me to miss the one chance that I've had to date you. Kurt, I've had a thing for you since 8th grade. I just thought I would never have a shot at being your boyfriend, especially after what happened last year.

**Kurt: **So does that mean that you want to…

**Dave:**_*nods and slowly leans forward* _Yeah.

**Kurt:** _*puts a hand between them and leans away*_ There's so many people around. Everyone will see us.

**Dave: **_*shrugs*_ I've told the most important people already. I might as well come out to the rest of the school at the same time.

**Kurt: **Are you sure?

_*Dave grins leans closer. Kurt leans against his locker and waits for Dave to brush his lips over his, but he can't take the teasing and wraps his arms around Dave's neck pulling him even closer. They both ignore the increasing murmurs of everyone around them until they hear a shriek. They reluctantly stop kissing and look in the direction of the noise*_

**Santana: **_*dramatically sweeps an arm over her forehead*_ Oh the horror! My boyfriend is kissing another boy! I am so shocked that I don't even have words to speak. I would have never guessed he was gay from the way he used to make love to me. My life is over.

**Dave: **_*bursts out laughing*_ she said she was going to make it look good. She said she was a good actress

**Kurt:** You planned this? Coming out?

**Dave: **_*steals a quick kiss and rests his forehead against Kurt's*_ Yeah

**Kurt: **How did you know it would work?

**Dave:** _*shrugs*_ I didn't. But who cares it did. Come on, I'll walk you to class, Fancy

**Kurt: **Fancy?

**Dave: **Yeah, I think it suits you _*pulls on Kurt's scarf pulling him in for another kiss*_

**Kurt:** _*grins*_ I guess I could live with it

_*Dave slings an arm over Kurt, winking at Santana as they walk by*_

_**...**_

_**The End**_


End file.
